


Mantras

by IAmHoussem17



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr-centric, Alexander Hamilton Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Character Death Fix, Developing Friendships, Duelling, Ending Fix, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen, Guns, Male Friendship, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alexander Hamilton, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Poor Aaron Burr, Single Parent Aaron Burr, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Song: The World Was Wide Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: Aaron Burr threw away his shot, Alexander Hamilton waited for it. In short, they learn from each other when they needed it the most.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Burr Alston, Aaron Burr & Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Joseph Alston (1779-1816)/Theodosia Burr Alston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Mantras

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is another fic about The World Was Wide Enough. Enjoy.

Aaron Burr was running out of time.

He had two choices.

Shoot Alexander Hamilton, or not.

But he cannot waste this opportunity. He had to teach Hamilton a lesson.

But...but…

Was it worth it?

Hamilton always spoke his mind no matter what, and he dang sure made it clear to Burr that he doesn't like lack of resolve.

And Burr certainly lacked resolve.

A president has to have beliefs. Yes, Aaron Burr almost won somehow. You wouldn't think "Talk less, smile more" is a great motto for a presidential candidate but it worked.

Now Aaron has to ask himself: what would he do if he had won?

He was really starting to regret this "meeting".

And the count started.

One.

Nine paces till they fire.

Two.

They saw each other's eyes. Aaron thought Alexander looked sorrowful, Alexander thought Aaron looked hesitant.

Three.

Their seconds could not negotiate, so they're doing this.

Alexander had his glasses on. Aaron was scared, but he hid it well. The man was going to shoot him.

Or was he?

Alexander's eyesight worsened in recent years, Aaron noted.

That would probably give him unfair disadvantage, so it only makes sense that his opponent would wear them….right?

This duel will go down history, and it could affect either men's image for years to come.

One is the murderer, the other the sympathetic victim.

But what if that wasn't the outcome here? Surely, the world has enough place for both of them. Neither needed to die.

Theodosia Jr was waiting for him. He has to go back to her. Alive.

But Alexander, he had more. He still has Eliza, and children.

Was Aaron really going to stop this man of orphaning his daughter by orphaning his children?

And his wife. His poor wife.

They had already lost their eldest son, Philip in a duel, at nineteen years of age.

He couldn't do it.

Four.

Okay, Aaron actually is a decent shot. But compared to his former friend, his aim was lacking a lot.

Five.

Aaron looked at his gun briefly, like Alex had been doing earlier. Oh, how long he waited to pull that trigger. He has to ask himself, does he wanna do it anymore?

Six.

Speaking of Philip Hamilton, Aaron heard the duel took place across the river in Jersey.

Oh god, could he…?

Great, another thing he messed up.

Seven.

Aaron had to admit that Alexander looked intimidating earlier. Though, it wasn't intentional on his part. As the count comes to a near end, Aaron is reminded of the marksmanship the other man has.

And the doctor Hamilton brought turned faster than fired bullets.

Wait…

Eight.

Alexander recognized the place. It was near the spot the Hamilton-Eacker duel took place. And his son's life was taken as well.

Nine.

What was Aaron gonna do?

If he pulled the trigger first, Hamilton will die, he'll live to be called a murderer and remembered as a villain who tore the Hamilton family apart. His daughter and her husband's family will face hardships because of him.

If he didn't pull the trigger, he would die, most likely. Theodosia will suffer through grief, and Hamilton would be branded as a murderer, possibly ruining his life even further.

Another outcome is possible, albeit slim. They could fire two bullets simultaneously, and both die. That's the worst by far so thankfully, it is unlikely.

What should they do? What should he do?

What's the best scenario here?

It hits Aaron. They both live.

But how to achieve that? He couldn't communicate with Alexander now. It was too late.

But fortunately for him, Alexander can almost read his mind.

He's come to regret all this.

He considered all possibilities.

Alexander took Aaron's advice before. He would do so again.

"Wait for it, wait for it, wait…".

From the distance the ten paces made between them, Aaron could swear he heard Alexander say something.

Oh god, was he trying to tell him something? Threatening him? Making a stupid joke? Or trying to defuse the conflict?

Aaron recalled the time he sat with Alexander, John, Lafayette and Hercules in the tavern. It was the first day he and Alexander met.

The latter kept going on and on, showing off his topnotch brain, his eloquent speaking and rhetorical skill.

Aaron picked up on one thing Alex kept saying.

_I am not throwing away my shot._

That's the one thing that made Burr sure Hamilton was gonna shoot.

And now he was muttering something else. It was shorter, softer. Not like the usual bombastic, loud and proud, motor mouth Alexander Hamilton.

Aaron finally made his decision.

Alexander finally made his decision.

Ten.

They both turned around.

No bullets. No boom. No blood.

Alexander looked straight at the man, he was like him. Frozen.

Then Alexander's jaw dropped, for he saw Aaron aim his gun at the sky.

Aaron still expected the bullet to come anyway, despite being certain he made the right choice.

But it didn't.

"Aaron…"

Burr looked straight, and he was flabbergasted.

Alex slowly walked towards him, no gun in hand.

He dropped it.

Burr did the same, and walked up.

They eventually met in the same spot where they were standing back-to-back exactly ten seconds ago.

Alexander and Aaron were good friends, but never quite had many friendly physical interactions.

They usually just shook hands, patted each other's shoulders. Nothing but what they considered common courtesy.

But this time, they hugged. Very tightly.

They almost forgot that there were three other men watching in shock.

"I'm so, so sorry….".

"I know. Me too…".

Aaron wanted to question it, but no. He just accepted it.

A few days later, they started rebuilding their awkward friendship.

Aaron served some time as Vice President, but Thomas kept his promise, and soon Aaron was replaced.

He now sees it as a good thing. He could take a break from politics to see his family. It's been too long.

Alexander returned to his family. He had expected a hug, a kiss or a welcome back home. Not a scolding over his supposed last letter.

Quite frankly, he forgot about it.

Alexander explained everything to Eliza and his children, and reassured them that things between him and Aaron are good now.

Of course, the latter did the same.

The men's lives continued to be parallel, but they didn't mind it.

If they survived 24 years knowing each other, then they can do anything.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So ye, I was literally nonstop (pun unintended), I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
> Bye!


End file.
